All of individual organisms are built up via the differentiation and development (morphogenesis) of cells and/or organs. For example, in a multicellular organism, cells are assembled to form tissues and/or organs, which are then intricately combined to form individuals. Cells must differentiate and be organized in a manner specific to respective tissue or organ so that each tissue or organ can exert their peculiar functions.
It is thought that cells operate their genetic programs under the control of a regulator such as hormone that cells receive in the process of the differentiation and development of cells and organs. It is known that the concentration gradient of a regulator in the morphogenesis stage such as germination governs the organ differentiation in Amphibia such as newt. Also, in Drosophila, the related genes have been sought by isolating a variant having mutation in the regulation system. In plants, it is known that a regulator referred to as a plant hormone regulates or controls development of a plant. As described above, a specific regulator(s) participates in developments of individual organism.
Recently, the homology of genes functioning in a genetic program related to development among all has become attract a good deal of attention.
Also, it is known that all of organisms are greatly affected by certain kinds of stresses (for examples, light, temperature, chemicals, etc.) imposed during the development and/or morphogenesis process.
From the high homology predicted in genetic programs related to development and also the community of factors causing stress (light, temperature, chemicals, etc.) among organisms, it is suggested that there exist a common substance among organisms which is involved in the genetic transmittance system leading to the said genetic program. However, it has not been reported that such a substance was isolated or identified yet.
It has been thought that a substance capable of controlling the differentiation of cells and organs of all or wide range of organisms would greatly contribute to development of research and industry.